Minamoto
One of the underlords at the service of System Lord Raijin and known as the God of the Cherries on the planet Kamakura, terrified by the return of anubis, prefers to betray the same Raijin who suffer the wrath of Anubis. His betrayal will lead him to become one of the new System Lord's at the request of Anubis himself. History Generated by one of the queens in the service of Lord Yu, Minamoto as many goa'uld before him, was brought to maturity inside a priestess of the temple of Xiwangmu, nono knowing dangers to his life. Unlike what was foreseen by the same Yu, Minamoto immediately showed himself to be the enemy of the System Lord and inclined to fight it openly. Sent into exile on planet Earth as a punishment for several decades, Minamoto founded feudal Japan, the homonymous clan, becoming its progenitor. Eager for vengeance against Lord Yu, he created over the years an army of samurai and ninja, who were equipped with goa'uld weapons. But his attempt was soon discovered by some spies sent by the System Lord on planet Earth. Before being captured, Minamoto was approached by a goa'uld who had followed the events. After offering control of the planet Kamakura plus a suitable following of warriors, Raijin took under his wing the same Minamoto, just before Yu's ships reached Earth's orbit. Aware of the climate of heavy enmity between Lord Yu and Raijin, Minamoto worked to fight the jade ruler on every occasion until his death in the Hasara Space Station, by the tok'ra. With the rise to power of the same Raijin, Minamoto remained in the shadows, meditating to take power in turn and starting to conspire against Raijin himself. Stargate Renaissance Half a century later, Minamoto saw the return of Emperor Anubis, now completely deadly. Believing it to be indestructible despite his detention on planet P7X-377, Minamoto decided to secretly serve Anubis and offered him as a basis for his secret operations within the domain of raijin, the planet Kamakura. The emperor was happy with the collaboration, but soon he came into contact with the Asgard, succeeding them to win during the battle of Sigmani. This victory allowed the turning point and the betrayal of the same Minamoto towards Raijin. The latter, after having reunited his fleet and that of the other System Lord's, clashed right in the orbit of the planet Ismana basing the strategy on the information learned from Minamoto and other goa'uld believed faithful. With the destruction of almost the entire fleet of System Lord, Minamoto proved openly loyal to Anubis. Taking the planet Kamakura alone, Minamoto became one of Anubi's closest collaborators and was subsequently elevated to the rank of System Lord by the emperor himself. His ascent to power became a source of perpetual war between Minamoto and System Lord Raijin, the latter particularly affected by the betrayal of his most trusted underlord. But the kingdom of Minamoto was definitely among the shortest in the history of goa'uld. blinded by the vengeance of having been humiliated by Anubis and one of his underlords, Raijin completely gathered his forces and laid siege to the planet Kamakura, stronghold of rival Minamoto forcing him to a ruthless and seemingly endless siege. but the latter too quickly resolved itself by forcing Minamoto into a desperate defense within his imperial palace. After surrounding his rival's castle, Raijin demanded the seppuku of his rival in honor of the princes of honor that he himself carried forward, in exchange for his suicide, raijin would have forgiven the population of the planet and the jaffas that lived on it, thus avoiding a massacre. Aware of having no choice, Minamoto committed suicide in public and his body brought to the planet Lytos, where he was revived in the sarcophagus and was allowed to return to the planet kamakura as daymo again loyal to System Lord Raijin. Personality Minamoto is intelligent and unscrupulous in his methods. To get more power and one day to ascend to a system lord, he would do a lot and sacrifice a lot to win everything. Like the intelligent ruler he is, he particularly keeps his people and the mood of his domestic worlds in check. With suspicion he watches every other Goa'uld outside his imperial borders and trusts no one but himself. Like the other Goa'uld, it has the genetic memory given by the Goa'uld Queen through which it was born, and therefore has knowledge of many Goa'uld technologies. Yet he is not an inventor or a researcher. Rather, he is a fighter and general: he likes to see his enemies bleed and defeat them, and he hates and fears all Goa'uld who are more powerful than him and who represent a potential threat to him. Minamoto is extremely vain and narcissistic, and that is why he likes to look in the mirror and then have him fixed at various points in his throne room, on one side to look at each other and control every movement around him. Minamoto also has a weakness for megalomania and sometimes overestimates its own abilities. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Raijin Underlords